Together yet apart
by mickys411
Summary: While trying to care for their son Gerald, who gets newly diagnosed with Asthma, daughter Rhonda feels not just left out, but withdrew from her twin, who she has always been close to
1. Chapter 1

Since the break-up of the ghostbusters team, former member Winston Zeddmore has not slowed down.  
In fact, he's was just as busy as when he was part of the paranormal elimination group.  
Around the time that the team had split up, Winston had gone back to school to become a teacher.  
It was hard work, but it paid off and he graduated at the top of his class.  
Winston soon became the gym teacher and a guidance counselor at the local junior/high school.  
While the jobs did have challenges, they were very rewarding.  
In fact, Winston was one of the most popular teachers at the school.

Along with a new career, Winston was also balancing home life, with his wife Grace, his childhood sweetheart, who got back together with him a few years ago, and their family of four kids.  
Two sets of twins actually.  
Fourteen year old Jessica and Christopher, who are Grace's niece and nephew that she took in as toddlers after their parents, (Grace's sister and brother-in-law) were killed in an automobile accident, and Winston adopted them after he and Grace were married.  
Next was Winston and Grace's biological children, five year old Rhonda and Gerald.  
In fact, during his time in school, Winston took classes at night, so he could take care of the children, while Grace worked during the day, as a marketing team member for the same pharmisutical company she's worked for since graduating college.

Despite a house full of two adults, four kids, and a dog ( a Lhasa Apso named Jojo the wonder dog), home live was rather calm and in control.  
The Zedmmores were described by just about everyone they know as a close knit tight family.  
And while some families who have multipule children might dealt with sibling rivalray, that was not the case for them.  
Even with the ages apart, all four children were extremely close to one and another.  
And next to Jessica and Christopher, there were no closer set of twins than Rhonda and Gerald.  
Never once did they even bicker or fight.  
The two had been insepreable since the day they were born.  
They played together, attended the same preschool class, share a secret "twin language", and even got sick at the same time.  
In fact, over the winter break, both children came down with a bout of bronchitis.  
And while Rhonda was able to bounce back from being sick, it took Gerald awhile longer to recover, as he still had quite a bit of a cough.

About a month later, the snow had melted, and the weather turned warmer, which meant winter had turned into spring.  
On one sunny Saturday, Winston and Grace met up with his former ghostbuster teammates and their wives.  
Although the kids were different ages, they were all just as close as any family member.  
Since it was such a lovely day, they all decided to meet up at the park.  
Christopher and Jessica were invited to, but she had choir practice at church, and he was assistant couching a youth league basketball team at the YMCA.  
While the adults chatted, the kids spent that time at the playground.  
During that time, another pair of ghostbuster twins seven year old Peter Venkman Jr. and his sister, Tabitha Venkman, were bickering about who moved quicker on the monkey bars.  
"Boys are better at this than girls," said Peter.  
"No girls are better at it than boys," Tabitha corrected him.  
"Boys."  
"Girls."  
"Boys."  
"Girls."  
Seven year old Lila Spengler shook her head and said with a sigh, "It's time's like this I'm glad I'm an only child."  
"I wouldn't mind having a brother or sister.  
It will be a lot better playing hide and seek with someone else other than Hugo the cat," said five year old Andrew Stantz.  
"Yeah, but at times it can be rather noisy and lack of privacy," nine year Oscar Barrett-Venkman pointed out, as he also not just another set of half but step-siblings as well.  
"That's not true with all brothers and sisters," said Rhonda.  
"Yeah, we never fight," added Gerald.  
Just then, Peter Jr. asked, "Who brought skates?"  
All the children answered yes.  
"Why did you asked?" asked Andrew.  
"We're going to have a race of boys against girls," Tabitha answered.

Tabitha and Peter Jr, grabbed their pink and blue skates, Andrew got his red skates, Lila had purple ones, and Rhonda and Gerald's pairs were yellow and green.  
Oscar had just tied his black stakes when he spotted a few friends from school, and went to hang out with them.  
In a way, he was glad to get away from the silliness of his bother and sister.  
As much as he loved them, there were times he wanted to do his own thing.  
Once the kids got their skates, Peter Jr. announced the rules.  
The first team to have all three team members go around the tree and back wins," he said.  
"Good luck Gerald," said Rhonda.  
"Thanks Rhonda, and you to," said Gerald.  
"On your mark, get set, skate!" said Tabitha.  
All six kids skated off.  
The first one to make back was Peter Jr.  
"Yes!" he said.  
Tabitha came up from behind, followed by Lila, then Rhonda, and lastly Andrew.  
"We win.  
Girls are number 1!" Tabitha said in a sing song voice.  
Meanwhile, Rhonda was more concerned than happy.  
"Where's Gerald?" she asked.  
She skated away from her friends and went to look for her brother.  
Rhonda found Gerald by the tree, sounding as if he was gasping for air and choking.  
"Gerald, are you OK?" she asked.  
Gerald didn't answered, as he was coughing to loud to hear her.  
Rhonda didn't know what at that moment, so she called for her parents.  
"Mama! papa!" she yelled.  
Hearing their daughter's voice got Winston and Grace's attention.  
The two instantly got up from the benches where they were sitting with the other ghostbusters and their spouses and went to meet up their children.  
"Rhonda, what happened?" Grace asked.  
"Gerald's coughing really bad and I don't know what to do," answered Rhonda, who was on the verge of tears.  
"It's going to be OK sweetheart."  
As Grace knelt to her daughter's height, and comfort her with a hug.  
During at that time, Winston knelt to his son and said, "Gerald, are you OK?"  
Gerald was coughing too much to answer.  
"I don't like the sound of that.  
It's like the cough he had when the kids had bronchitis," Winston said to Grace.  
"I think we better get him to the him to a doctor," Grace suggested.  
"Good idea."  
Winston picked up Gerald, who was still coughing terribly into his arms, while Grace took Rhonda's hand, and went to tell their friends they had to leave.  
"Is everything alright?" asked Jenny Stantz.  
"No, we think Gerald's bronchitis might have come back," Grace answered.  
"Since the pediatrician is closed today, we may have to take him to the emergency room," Winston added.  
"Is there anything we can do?" asked Jeanie.  
"Can you, Egon and Lila please keep an eye on Jojo for us, since they don't allow pets at the hospital?"  
"No trouble at all."  
"Thank you, we really appreciate this," said Grace, as she handed the dog on it's leash to the Spenglers.  
As all the commotion was going on, Rhonda stayed amazing calmed.  
Though deep down she was scared about what was happening tp her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, when the Zeddmores arrived at the emergency room, there was only two people ahead of them.  
A boy about 15, with a possible broken wrist, and a woman in her 20's, who judging by the clothes she was wearing was a waitress from one of the local diners, with a blood-soaked towel wrapped around her hand.  
As Winston tried to calm down and comfort Gerald, who was still coughing terribly, Grace was able to get in touch with Jessica and Christopher to let them know what was going on and to meet her and Winston at the hospital.  
All the while, Rhonda, who wasn't sure what to do, just sat in one of the waiting room chairs, and watched over her parents and brother.  
Once the teenage boy and young woman were taken care, an orderly appeared for Gerald.  
Winston walked with the orderly to the back, while still holding Gerald, who due to his coughing was in no condition to walk, after giving Grace the information of what area they will be in, so she could meet them later.  
Rhonda got up from her seat and followed them.  
Grace though stopped her.  
"I'm sorry honey, but you can't go with papa and Gerald," she said.  
"But I want to be with Gerald, he needs me," said Rhonda.  
"He'll be fine baby.  
He's in good hands with the doctor."

Meanwhile in the back, Winston and Gerald were greeted by a man in his mid 40's, wearing a white lab coat, on top of dark blue scrubs.  
"Mr. Winston Zeddmore, I'm Dr. Alex Temple, I'll be examining your son," said the gentleman.  
"Thank you doctor," spoke Winston, as the two shook hands.  
"And you must be Gerald, it's nice to meet you to."  
While he was normally, Gerald, who was still coughing was rather scared.  
"It's OK Gerald.  
I'm going to help you feel better."  
Winston placed Gerald onto the examining table.  
Dr. Temple then handed a small plastic object to the child.  
"OK now Gerald, I want you to breath into this very slowly.  
Can you do that for me?" the doctor asked.  
Still coughing, Gerald nodded to answer.  
He took the item from the Dr. Temple and began to breathe into it.  
Although Gerald was breathing slowly, he still sputtered and coughed.  
Let me try this," said Dr. Temple.  
He then wheeled over an oxygen tank and hooked a small sized breathing mask to it.  
Gerald started to cry, all while coughing when the doctor tried to put the mask over his face.  
"I'm sorry doctor, he's not use to all this," said Winston.  
"That's OK, the masks can be quite terrifying to children.  
Winston held Gerald, so that the doctor was able to put the mask on.  
"Don't worry buddy, the doctor's not going to hurt you.  
Once the doctor was able to secure the mask on, he spoke to Gerald.  
"Now Gerald, can you take a few breaths for me?" Dr. Temple asked.  
A slightly upset and still coughing Gerald nodded.  
The child began to breathe slowly into the mask, and within a few seconds, the coughing began to decrease.  
After a few more minutes passed of Gerald breathing into the mask, the coughing completely stopped.  
"My coughing's gone," said Gerald, who was actually smiling, even with the mask on.  
"Wonderful.  
That's exactly what we wanted," spoke Dr. Temple, who then removed the mask.  
"I'm not coughing anymore papa," said Gerald.  
"That's great," said Winston.  
"Now Gerald, I want you to breath into the nebulizer again," said the doctor, indicating the plastic object.  
"OK Dr. Temple," said Gerald.  
Since breathing into the mask with oxygen, Gerald's breathing with the nebulizer improved a great deal.

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, Grace was still sitting with Rhonda, when Jessica and Christopher showed up.  
"We're here Auntie Grace," said Christopher.  
"Any word on how Gerald is doing?" asked Jessica.  
"He's still in the back with Uncle Winston and the doctor.  
Since you two are here, can you sit with Rhonda, while I meet up with them?" asked Grace.  
"But Mama, I want to be with Gerald," said Rhonda.  
"I know honey, but he's with the doctor now.  
You can spend time with him after his exam."  
Grace knelt down to the child's height to give her a quick hug, then gave one to her niece and nephew.  
"He's going to be OK Auntie Grace," said Jessica.  
"He's a tough little guy," Christopher added.  
Just as Grace was about to make her way to the back, Winston showed up with Gerald and Dr. Temple.  
"Gerald!" said a now very happy Rhonda.  
As she and her cousins was about to make her way over to her twin brother, her father stopped her.  
"Take it easy everyone.  
We don't want Gerald to get over excited," said Winston.  
"Winston, is everything alright?" asked Grace.  
"Grace, this is Dr. Temple."  
"Very nice to meet you Doctor.  
And thank you for taking care of our son.  
My pleasure," spoke the doctor.  
"And this is Rhonda, Gerald's twin sister and cousins Christopher and Jessica.  
"How's Gerald doing?" asked Jessica.  
"Are you OK there buddy?" Christopher asked his cousin.  
"I'm better, thanks to Dr. Temple.  
"After running a few tests and a chest x-ray, I was able to find out why Gerald had that terrible coughing spell.  
He has asthma," said Dr. Temple.  
"My poor little boy," said Grace, as she took Gerald in her arms.  
"It's OK mama, Dr. Temple helped me," said Gerald.  
"Does this have anything to do with the case of bronchitis he had a few months back?"  
"As I explained to your husband, it's highly possible that since the bronchitis had a lasting effect on Gerald.  
Also, the bronchitis could had triggered inflammation in the lungs.  
Fortuntly, judging by the x-rays, Gerald appears to have a mild form of asthma, which could be kept under control with proper medication.  
It's also best that he sees a pediatric plumanory specialist as well," said Dr. Temple.  
"Is there anything we can do in the meanwhile?" asked Grace.  
"Keep Gerald at a calming level.  
Too much excitement may set off an attack, as well as exact dust, pollen, and certain pet dander.  
"We actually have a dog."  
"What kind do you have?"  
"A Lopsa Apsa."  
"No need to worry.  
They're allergy and asthma friendly dogs.  
What's most important is that Gerald keeps up his strengths and keep him healthy.  
Many asthma patients have weak immune systems, which make it difficult to fight off viruses, and infections."  
Dr. Temple handed a notice to Winston, which had the prescription for Gerald's medication inhaler, and gave Gerald a sticker for being such a brave patient.  
While she was glad to see her brother, Rhonda did feel a bit left out that only Gerald had gotten a sticker and not her.  
Grace and Winston thanked Dr. Temple for his help once more and left the emergency room.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the hospital emergency room, the Zeddmores headed to the pharmacy at the local supermarket to pick up Gerald's prescription.  
While Grace and Winston waited for the medicine, they ask Jessica and Christopher to pick up a few items and to keep an eye on Rhonda and especially Gerald.  
After Jessica grabbed a shopping cart, Christopher lifted Gerald and placed him inside the cart.  
"May I please get in the cart to?" Rhonda asked.  
"I don't think they'll be any room for the two of you, plus the groceries," Jessica answered.  
"The reason why I put Gerald in the cart was that he had a hard day and I don't think auntie Grace and uncle Winston want him rest up," Christopher added.  
"What about getting another cart?" Rhonda suggested.  
"We're just getting a few things, so we don't need two carts."  
"Alright then."  
Despite wanting to ride in the cart as well, Rhonda ended up walking through the store with her cousins, while Gerald sat in the cart.

Once the items were collected on the shopping trip, the four of them met back with Winston and Grace, who had just picked up the medication, then headed to the checkout line to pay for the groceries.  
During which time, Jessica and Christopher took the younger kids to the prize machines, and treated Gerald to a trinket, which was a red power rangers ring.  
"Can I get a ring to please?" Rhonda asked.  
"Sorry Rhonda, but I'm all out of quarters," said Christopher.  
"And I only have one left.  
If you have one in your coin purse, I'll trade you the change for it," said Jessica.  
Rhonda opened her coin purse, gave the quarter, in exchanged for two dimes and a nickel, and got a prize herself.  
However, she ended up not getting a ring to match her brother, but a squishy spider, which she found ugly, but didn't want to make a big deal about it.

When the family arrived back home, Gerald let out a yawn.  
"Are you alright Gerald?" Winston asked.  
"I'm tried papa," Gerald replied.  
"You had quite a busy day.  
Why don't you take a little nap?" Grace suggested.  
"OK mama."  
"Gerald, after your nap, do you want to play Candyland, or Trouble?" asked Rhonda.  
"Maybe, I'll see how I feel."  
Winston helped Gerald into bed, and Grace tucked him in.  
"You get some rest Gerald," said Grace, before giving the child a kiss on the forehead.

Once Winston and Grace walked out of the bedroom, Rhonda asked, "How's Gerald?"  
"Shhh, he's resting," said Grace.  
"Kids, we'd like to talk to all of you," said Winston.  
Jessica, Christopher and Rhonda took a seat in the living room across from Winston and Grace, as the two began to speak.  
"Is this about Gerald?" asked Jessica.  
"It is," Grace answered.  
"Is he going to be OK?" added Christopher.  
"He will be, as long as he keeps his asthma under control," Winston replied.  
"What's asthma?" asked Rhonda.  
"Asthma is when your lungs have trouble getting air into them, and it makes it difficult to breath.  
One of the girls in my choir group has asthma and she has to keep an inhaler with her at all time," Jessica explained.  
"I still don't understand."  
"Try to imagine drinking a very thick milkshake and it can't get through the straw," said Christopher.  
"I get it now.  
But what's going to happen to Gerald?" asked Rhonda.  
"As your father said, Gerald is going to be fine.  
But he now has to be extra careful, especially with his activities.  
He can't run around like crazy anymore or get over excited.  
Plus, everything in the house has to be kept very clean, as any form of dust can give him an attack," Grace explained.  
"So tomorrow, we are going to do a good cleaning around the house," Winston added.  
"I'll help you move the furniture uncle Winston," said Christopher.  
"I'll take care of the bathrooms," said Jessica.  
"What do Gerald and I get to for cleaning?" asked Rhonda.  
"You get to clean your room and help in the kitchen.  
Gerald can't do any of the cleaning now, as it may trigger an attack," Grace answered.  
"Don't forget, we also have to pick up Jojo at the Spenglers to get a crate for him," said Winston.  
"Why?" Rhonda asked.  
"He's shedding now and the fur and dander may upset Gerald."  
Rhonda had two reason not to be happy at that moment.  
Not only did Gerald got out of doing chores, but now Jojo had to be kept in a crate.  
She soon began to find the situation unfair.

Early the next day, the Zeddmore family, with exception of Gerald did a massive cleaning around the house.  
While Jessica and Christopher didn't mind doing the extra work for the sake of their cousin, Rhonda though being a young child couldn't understand why her brother wasn't there to help, as he was staying with a neighbor.  
"Why do we all have to clean and not Gerald?" asked Rhonda.  
"Because the amount of dust will set off his asthma," Grace explained.  
"Remember, we talked about it last night," said Christopher, as he was giving Winston a hand, moving a few boxes.  
Jessica emerged from the bathroom and said, "All the bathrooms are finished."  
"Thank you, sweetheart," said Grace.  
"Jessica, since you're finished, do you and Christopher mind going to pick up Jojo and the crate?" asked Winston.  
"No trouble at all."  
"Can I come to?" asked Rhonda.  
"Did you finish clean your room?" asked Grace.  
"Most of it."  
"You can go with your cousins, but be sure to finish after lunch."  
"Yes mama.  
By the way, is Gerald coming with us?"  
"I don't think he should, Jojo's dander may give him a coughing spell," said Winston.  
"How about we give him a bath or take him to the grommor's?" Jessica suggested.  
"Jojo can get washed and cut, while we look for a crate," Christopher added.  
"That's a good idea," said Winston.

After picking up Jojo at the Spengler house AKA the firehouse, which was the former home of the ghostbusters, the Zeddmore kids took their dog to the local pet shop to get him trim and a bath, as Jessica, Christopher and Rhonda looked for a crate.  
While at the pet shop, the grommer taught the Zeddmore kids how to get Jojo to get into the crate. 


	4. Chapter 4

When they returned home, Christopher, Jessica and Rhonda were glad to see that Gerald had came back home.  
Though he was wearing something on his face that frighten Rhonda a bit, and was taken back a bit when she tried to hug her twin.  
"Don't be scared Rhonda, I'm wearing this mask to protect myself from germs and dust," said Gerald.  
"We got a few masks at the hospital for Gerald to wear, so he won't get an attack or sick," Grace added.  
"But I'm not sick, or have germs," said Rhonda.  
"That's true, but you and your cousins have been out of the house, said Winston, "Everyone go wash your hands please."  
Rhonda, Christopher and Jessica did just that, as Grace and Winston set up the crate for Jojo, who actually went into without whimpering.  
Afterwards, the family had lunch, then Rhonda finished cleaning up her room.  
While she was doing that, Rhonda heard laughter coming from the living room.  
She peeked out to see that Gerald was watching a movie with Jessica and Christopher.  
Rhonda was now really feeling left out.  
After she finished cleaning her room, Rhonda had planned on joining her cousins and twin brother for a movie but Gerald went to take a nap, as the medication made him tired.  
"This isn't fair, Rhonda thought to herself, Since Gerald has gotten sick, it's like he doesn't want to play or do anything with me anymore."

The next day, being Monday, the Zeddmores got themselves ready to go to either work or school.  
That is except for Gerald, who was still in his pajamas.  
"Why aren't you dressed for school Gerald?" Rhonda asked.  
"I'm not going to school today," Gerald answered.  
"How come?"  
"Because I'm taking him to Dr. Brekowitz," Grace explained.  
"Will I have to go to?" asked Rhonda.  
"No, because you're not sick, so you're going to school, Grace answered, Better hurry up and get dressed Gerald, you don't want to be late for you appointment."  
"OK mama."  
A short time later, Winston took Christopher and Jessica to school, while Grace took Rhonda, before taking Gerald to the doctor.

When she arrived at school, Rhonda felt out of place.  
This was the very first time that she went to school without her twin brother.  
Once Rhonda entered the classroom, Andrew Stantz approached her.  
"Hi Rhonda.  
Where's Gerald?" he asked.  
"He's sick," Rhonda answered.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"He's got asthma."  
"What's that?"  
"Something makes it hard for him top breathe and he coughs a lot."  
"Like what happened at the park Saturday?"  
"Yes."  
Just then the teacher, Mrs. Berry announced the start of class.  
"Alright children, time to settle into your seats," she said.  
A sad look came onto Rhonda's face.  
"Are you OK Rhonda?" asked Andrew.  
"Gerald and I always sit together," she answered.  
"You can sit with me today."  
"Thank you Andrew."  
Rhonda did her best to keep her mind occupied all day at school, which helped for most of the day.

At the end of the day, however when school let out, Rhonda couldn't find Winston to pick her up.  
"Andrew, Rhonda over here," Ray called out.  
Andrew of course raced into his father's arms, as Rhonda walked behind.  
"How was your day little guy?" Ray asked his son.  
"We had fun," Andrew answered.  
"That's great."  
Ray then turned to Rhonda and said, "Rhonda, your mom called me at work, she had to take your brother Gerald to the asthma specialists, so you're coming home with us and your cousins will pick you up."  
"OK 'uncle' Ray," said Rhonda, before she, Andrew and Ray got into the Stantz family car, which was the ghostbusters ectomobile.

When they got to the Stantz house, Andrew and Rhonda played a board game or two in his room.  
Even though she tried to have fun, Rhonda did have trouble consintrating on the game.  
"Rhonda what's the matter?" Andrew asked.  
"Why do you asked?" spoke Rhonda.  
"You always beat me at Hi-Ho Cherrio and today I won."  
Sure enough, Andrew was right, as his cup was fuller than Rhonda's.  
"Are you thinking about?" he Andrew.  
"About Gerald, Rhonda answered"  
"About how sick he is?"  
"Yes.  
But more?"  
"More?"  
"Ever since he got sick, I feel left out.  
He doesn't want to play with me, all he does is rest."  
I'm sorry you're feeling sad Rhonda, but Gerald is sick now.  
In fact, like me."  
Andrew had been diagnosed with Crohn's Disease shortly before his forth birthday, so he understood what it's like to have an illness.  
"Being sick is no fun.  
Going to the doctor a lot, not feeling good at times, having to miss school, seeing friends, having tests done."  
"I know, but it feels like I'm forgotten.  
Gerald and I went from being twins to just a person each."  
Have you talked to your parents about this?"  
"No."  
"I'm sure they can help."  
Do you think so?"  
"It doesn't hurt to try."  
Just two kids heard a voice.  
"Rhonda, your cousins are hear to pick you up," Ray called out.  
Sure enough, when she and Andrew walked out of his room, Rhonda saw Jessica and Christopher in the living room to take her home.  
On the way home, Jessica and Christopher said Winston was at a meeting and that Grace took Gerald to the asthma specialist and was going to bring dinner home.  
"Poor little guy, he's going through so much having asthma and all," said Jessica.  
"Yeah, but he's being quite brave about it," Christopher added.  
Rhonda was feeling very hurt at that moment as her cousins didn't even ask how her day was.  
She had forgotten what Andrew had told her and no didn't seem to care.

"We're home auntie Grace," Jessica called out, as she, Christopher and Rhonda walked through the front door.  
"Hi kids," said Grace, who looked up from some paper work she was looking over in the living room.  
"Where's Gerald?" asked Rhonda.  
"He had another attack at the asthma specialist office, so he's resting."  
"Aww, that's a shame," said Jessica.  
"Do you need a hand with anything auntie Grace?" added Christopher.  
"If you two can give me a hand with the laundry before you start your homework, I'd appreciate that muchly.  
And Rhonda, if you can set the table, while I'll go check on Gerald, dad will be home soon with dinner," Grace answered.  
"Sure thing auntie Grace," said Christopher.  
"Anything else after that?" asked Jessica.  
"Just that.  
Thank you very much you two," answered Grace.

While her cousins were doing the laundry, and her mom checked on her brother, Rhonda went to set up the table for dinner.  
As she reached to get the cups, Rhonda noticed an object on the counter.  
Instead of the cups, Rhonda picked up the object and began to look it over, wondering what it was.  
"Rhonda, don't play with my inhaler!" shouted a voice.  
She looked up to see Gerald, standing in the kitchen walkway.  
"I wasn't playing with it, I was looking at," Rhonda said.  
"Give it back, that's mine!"  
Rhonda felt hurt.  
Her brother had never yelled at her like that.  
"What happened in here?" Grace asked, as she entered the kitchen.  
"Rhonda was touching my inhaler," Gerald answered.  
"I was wondering what it was," Rhonda said, keeping her innocence.  
"Give your brother his inhaler back," said Grace.  
"I bet she got it dirty with her germs," said Gerald.  
"My hands are clean dummy!" Rhonda snapped back at her brother.  
Something she never did before.  
"Rhonda apologize to your brother," said Grace.  
"No!"  
"Rhonda Louise Zeddmore, I am very disappointed in you.  
Go to your room, and think about what you said."  
"Yes mama," Rhonda nodded as she left the kitchen and went to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime later, Rhonda was still in her room for timeout, when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Rhonda said.  
The door opened and Christopher and Jessica entered the bedroom.  
"Hey, uncle Winston's home and dinner's ready," said Jessica.  
"We're having pizza," Christopher added.  
"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Rhonda replied.  
"We heard about what you said to Gerald," said Christopher, as he sat down on one side of the bed.  
"Don't feel bad about getting in trouble for calling him a dummy.  
We know you didn't mean to see that," added Jessica, who sat on the other side of the bed.  
"I'm not upset about getting into trouble, it was my own mistake.  
I'm upset that Gerald yelled at me.  
I thought we were best friends," said Rhonda.  
She started to cry and said to her cousins, "I don't even think he loves me anymore."  
Jessica gave her a hug and said, "Gerald still loves you, I think he's still getting used to his asthma."  
"That's right, having a illness is all new to him," Christopher pointed out, as he gave his little cousin a hug as well.  
"But he doesn't want to spend time with me or play with me anymore," wept Rhonda as she wiped her eyes.  
"Don't worry, he'll come around."  
"But it's like he doesn't want to be my twin anymore.  
I'm not use to being on my own."  
"We understand, after all we're twins as well," Jessica pointed out.  
"When we were younger, we did everything together," added Christopher.  
"All that changed though when in the forth grade, we were seprated in two different classrooms."  
"And it was scary, as we were never apart.  
The two of us were eachothers best friends, just like you and Gerald."  
"So what happened?" asked Rhonda.  
"I met my friends Cece and Robin, who invited me to choir lessons, sleepovers, and art classes," Jessica answered.  
"And I met my friends Kevin and Zach who share the same interest as me like sports, videogames and science," added Christopher.  
"I'm friends with Andrew Stantz, but he's Gerald's friend," said Rhonda.  
"That's OK, you can still play with him," said Christopher.  
"Along with the other kids in your class," Jessica added.  
"Kids, dinner's ready," Grace called out.  
"How about we talk more about this after dinner?" asked Jessica.  
"In the meanwhile, how about joining us for pizza?" asked Christopher.  
"OK," answered Rhonda.  
She followed her cousins to the dining room.

Grace and Winston were already at the table, when the kids arrived.  
"Where's Gerald?" asked Rhonda.  
"He's not feeling to well, so he's resting," Winston answered.  
"I wanted to apologize for calling him a dummy.  
I didn't mean to.  
Also, I was playing with his inhaler, I was curious to know what it was."  
"We know sweetheart.  
Jessica and Christopher explained it to us and to Gerald."  
Grace wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and said, "Honey, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier.  
It's just been hard now that your brother's sick."  
"That's OK mama.  
I understand," said Rhonda as she gave Grace a hug.  
"And we're sorry that you've been feeling left out, so your mother and I talked about it, and we gave a call to your "uncles".  
The next few days, you're going to be spending time with your "cousins," said Winston.  
"What do you think Rhonda?" asked Jessica.  
"Do you like that idea?" added Christopher.  
"Sounds good," Rhonda answered.  
Although she would have someone to play with, it wouldn't be the same as it was being with Gerald.

Over the next few days, Ray picked up Rhonda from school with Andrew and the two would either play at the Stantz house, the park, or do some arts and crafts while Ray managed the bookstore.  
On Saturday, The Spenglers invited Rhonda to the aquarium.  
And on Sunday, The Venkmans told Winston and Grace that Rhonda was more than welcome to go to the movies with them.  
However, the plans ended up getting canceled, when Dana called saying Peter had a bad case of food poisoning and she didn't want to leave him alone in the house.  
Rhonda understood when her parents told her the change of plans.  
In fact, she was actually quite glad, as she secretly didn't want to go.  
While Rhonda did appreciate having her ghostbuster family include her in their own outing, she felt out of place as it wasn't the same being with her own family.  
On that Sunday, Rhonda knew Gerald would be resting as he did have a bit of a coughing spell on Friday, so she didn't bother asking him to play.  
Winston had some paperwork to catch up on for the up-coming school week, while Christopher and Jessica both had homework, so they couldn't play either, though Rhonda was more than happy to help Grace, who was about to give Jojo a bath in the bathroom.

Just as the two were about to wash the dog, the phone rang, and Grace went to answer the call.  
Rhonda decided to get Jojo ready for his bath by herself.  
"OK Jojo, get in the tub," she said pointing to the bathtub.  
Jojo just barked to respond.  
"Bath first then you get a biscuit."  
Just then she heard a voice.  
"Hi Rhonda," said the voice.  
Rhonda looked up to see Gerald standing in the doorway.  
"Sorry Gerald, if you have to use the bathroom, Jojo can wait on his bath and we'll leave," said Rhonda.  
"I don't have use the bathroom.  
I was actually looking for you."  
"Really?  
Why?"  
"I'm bored.  
All mama and papa are doing is making me rest and it's no fun.  
I miss going to school, I miss going to the park, but I miss most of all us spending time together."  
Rhonda was touched to her brother say that to her.  
"You're not mad at me for me calling you a dummy or trying to take your inhaler?" she asked.  
"I was at first, but Christopher and Jessica explained to me that you were curious to know what it was.  
As we always say."  
"Once a twin, always a twin," Gerald and Rhonda said at the same time causing the two to laugh.  
"So, do you want to play with me?" Gerald asked.  
"Of course, you bet.  
But first, I promised mama I help give Jojo a bath."  
"Can I help?"  
"Sure."

With Gerald's help, Rhonda managed to coax Jojo into getting in the tub.  
Once the dog was settled, Gerald regulated the water temperature, and Rhonda got the pet shampoo.  
Together, they lathered and rinsed Jojo, who was being a good sport about getting a bath.  
Rhonda and Gerald even found themselves giggling when they coved the dog in bubbles, making him look like a bubble monster as they called him.  
Once the kids washed off the remaining soap off Jojo,he got out of the tub and shook off the water out of his fur, Rhonda and Gerald's found themselves laughing more.  
"Well, it looks like somebody's having a lot of fun in here," said a voice.  
Gerald and Rhonda looked to see Grace, standing in the doorway, holding a towel for the dog.  
"We just gave Jojo his bath mama," said Gerald.  
"And look how clean he is," Rhonda added.  
"You two did such a great job.  
But Gerald, I thought you were resting," said Grace.  
"I'm tried of resting mama.  
I miss playing, I miss going to school, and I miss spending time with Rhonda," said Gerald.  
"It's true mama, Gerald told me," said Rhonda.  
"I want to go back to school tomorrow."  
"I'll talk to your father about it.  
In the meanwhile, why don't you two dry off Jojo and get cleaned up and I'll make you some lunch," said Grace.  
"Grilled cheese with pickles please," Gerald and Rhonda said at the same time.  
"You've got it," Grace chuckled.  
After their mother left, Rhonda and Gerald dried off Jojo with a towel, then rewarded him with a dog biscuit, followed by cleaning up the bathroom and washing up themselves.  
"Rhonda, I'm sorry that I yelled at you and accused you of taking my inhaler," said Gerald.  
"I'm sorry I called you a dummy, said Rhonda, Do you still want to be my twin?"  
"You know what we always say?"  
"Once a twin, always a twin," Gerald and Rhonda said at the same, followed by giving each other a big hug.

The next day, Grace and Winston told Gerald he was able to return to school, as long as he didn't have any asthma issues.  
Although he was excited, Gerald did feel a bit nervous about how the kids in his class would react to him.  
Thankfully, shortly before class started, Grace had planned on talking to the children, explaining Gerald's condition.  
Grace, along with Gerald and Rhonda were glad to see that even before the talk, all the kids welcomed back Gerald.  
Gerald himself was quite happy by his classmates' kindness.  
And even though she had planned to sit with her brother on his first day back, Rhonda decided to sit with Michelle, a new girl that was introduced to the students, after Grace talked to the class about Gerald.  
Gerald, who didn't mind when his sister told him, said he would sit next to Andrew Stantz.  
Before taking their seats with the other kids, Gerald and Rhonda gave each other a quick hug.  
"Welcome back Gerald," said Rhonda.  
"Thank you Rhonda," said Gerald.

As it turned out, Michelle and Rhonda hit it off and became friends.  
The two of them enjoyed doing things such as playing dress-up, being "mom" to their baby dolls, and doing puzzles, while Gerald and Andrew talked dinosurs and monster trucks.  
While the two did have friends, Gerald and Rhonda also had each other and his illness made them feel closer than any pair of siblings, especially twins.

The End 


End file.
